


Love

by penandcheek



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penandcheek/pseuds/penandcheek
Summary: Eggsy Unwin loves Roxy Morton





	

**Author's Note:**

> here's another! please enjoy and feel free to leave criticisms below!

Eggsy loves Roxy

Eggsy loves Roxy. 

Eggsy loves the way she looks in his clothes. Half asleep in a big tee that practically drowns her small but strong figure. He loves the way she sniffs the collar, as if trying to drink in his scent. He loves how on the days she feels playful, she wears one of his white shirts, with a belt cinching her waist, and walks out in it, as if it were hers all along.

Eggsy loves the way she smiles at him. A sleepy smile as they lay tangled in bed together after a gruelling mission (one where they almost lose their lives, again). A bright smile as he spins her around and around on a dance floor, whether it be a nightclub in Ibiza or a ballroom in Dubai, as is required on Kingsman honeypot missions. A cheeky smile, where she bites her lip, when he's about to enter her, and begin one of their many bouts of furious love-making (the smile usually gives way to a moan, when he does finally thrust in). A dangerous smile, the one she gives to their target, the villain about to ruin lives. A smile which usually becomes the last thing they see. Eggsy thinks it's the sexiest thing he's seen.

Eggsy loves her eyes. Whether they sparkle with happiness or shine with tears, either way, he'll pull her close and whisper of how much he loves her in her ear (which she usually reciprocates, in a rush of words and earnest).

Eggsy loves Roxy's touch. Her hands, equal parts of soft and calloused manage to comfort him on the hardest of nights, when he remembers he is just a young man, with the lives of billions weighing down on him. Her hands smooth out the lines on his face, and melt away the tension in his body. He grabs her hands just to feel them in his, and marvels at the way their hands perfectly fit together. He loves her hands all the more when they bring him over the edge with their skill and how the softest touch can make him quiver.

Eggsy loves Roxy. Roxy loves Eggsy. Always.


End file.
